Patent Document 1 discloses an optical fiber cable in which ribbons integrally covered with a covering body are, in a state where a plurality of optical fiber wires are arranged in parallel, laminated and housed separately in grooves which are formed in a plurality of portions in an outer circumferential surface of a slot rod, in which a tension member is arranged in a center of the slot rod, and in which a protective sheath is further provided on a surface of the slot rod in a state of closing the grooves.